A Blood Stained TARDIS
by Arianna-Anne
Summary: The Doctor, strangely waking up each morning on the floor of the console room. He is always covered in blood and Amy is starting to notice. He covers it up but something very strange is happening, not to mention almost being blown up. (Will also be featuring most of the tenth Doctor's companions, including Amy and Rory Williams) Rated T just in case :) Also making up some stuff ;)
1. The Night Strikes

It was 4:00am on the 25th of April, 2012, Amy and Rory were at a dawn service in town. They had gotten up at about 3:00am and were very tired. It had been almost a month since they had seen The Doctor, so they were "due for an adventure" soon.

The Doctor had woken up that same morning, but on the floor of the TARDIS in the console room. He thought that was especially odd because he hadn't even gone to bed the previous night. He went to the control panel and thought he would go see Amy and Rory because he missed the Ponds. When he arrived at the front of their house, the door was unlocked. He knocked and rang the doorbell but no one answered, so he decided to go inside once he had seen the door was not locked. The house was clean like usual and nothing seemed odd at all, he came across a mirror and noticed something on his face. That was when the Ponds stepped in.

"We have a weapon!" yelled Rory, holding a solar panelled garden light with the sharp end up. Amy was hiding behind him, them both thinking someone had broken in. That was when The Doctor came around the corner, greeting the Ponds. They let a sigh of relief out and put the "weapon" down. Almost straight away Amy asked what had happened to The Doctor's face, his lip cut and a bit swollen. He lied and claimed to have walked into a pole while leaving the TARDIS, not knowing it was there. The Ponds were tired and didn't seem to fussed about it, but even The Doctor was wondering what had happened over night.

A new girl at Amy's work was going in for training during the next 4 weeks, meaning she doesn't need to go to work at all. Rory's holidays are coming up so he gets 6 weeks off, and all they can think about is going on a trip with The Doctor. The Doctor, of course, was willing to have the Ponds aboard the TARDIS for the next month and even longer if they liked. Because of their normal lives and jobs, he didn't get to see them much, so he was super excited for May.


	2. Suspicious Until It Strikes Again

The Ponds had a long day ahead of them, so The Doctor left them to it. Walking back inside his TARDIS, remembering what had happened just before. He pulled the video footage from the TARDIS console and played it on the screen, eyes widening at what he saw. The Ponds walked in at that very moment, The Doctor quickly slid the screen towards the other side of the TARDIS. Amy suspected something but acted like she didn't notice at all.

They thought that maybe this time, they would let the TARDIS take them somewhere as a surprise, so The Doctor pushed some buttons, pulled a leaver and off they went. When the TARDIS landed, there was a sudden chill in the air, they all thought of snow. When they finally stepped out of the TARDIS, there was snow beneath them, as it crunched like the sound of shattered glass surrounding their feet. It was about 12:30 at night in the time zone they were in. There was an old wooden motel just down the road, it seemed as if they were in 1913. They went inside the motel and got a room just for fun, instead of sleeping in the TARDIS like usual.

The Doctor went out for a walk in the snow when he heard Amy following him, the moon shining high in the sky. She asked him about his lip again and him being so suspicious in the TARDIS. He just kept on walking, lying about everything, saying that he jumped because they scared him and that he really did walk into a wall. She was about to confront him when he yelped in pain, clenching at his chest while falling onto his knees, weakened. Amy immediately dropped to his side and held his hand as he fell unconscious while she was screaming out for Rory.

The Doctor awoke to be lying on Amy and Rory's bed in the TARDIS, his wrists in pain. He walked out gloomily into the console room where Amy was sitting, staring at the ground holding a coffee in her hands. He had just sat down near her, when she realised he was there. She jumped when he sat down, telling him fast but softly that Rory said he just fainted. She seemed almost angry at him, but he seemed fine, almost like nothing had happened at all. He pulled her in close and gave her a hug. His suit jacket wasn't long enough as he gave her a hug, you could see some of his wrists. That was when Amy noticed the cuts around his wrist and when she gently but forcefully grabbed his wrists, gasping in horror, he pulled away quickly and left the room in a rush.


	3. Weeping Angels and Old Friends

It was about 1:30am and Amy looked like she was about to pass out, she was so tired and so was Rory. The Doctor sent them off to their hotel room, they said goodbye, half asleep and left. He went to turn around after closing the door of the TARDIS, only to feel a fist punch hard into his face. He opened his eye, not being able to open the other one, the fist had hit him hard, bruising his eye.

It was cold in their hotel room, the winters breeze coming through the window. They were getting easy to go get breakfast when they heard a scream come from down the hall. They ran out their room, only to see a maid with her hands over her mouth, crying at the sight of a shooting. They looked around the corner and saw a Weeping Angel, shattered into pieces by a bullet. A man came running around the corner with a gun, "stand back!" he yelled, trying to keep everyone safe. The maid asked what it was and he said Weeping Angel, Amy and Rory knew he had something to do with the alien world.

When he left, Amy and Rory followed him. They walked out the back doors of the hotel room, it looked like it was going to rain now. The air was dark and misty, it was hard to see but they kept close behind him. A mini snow storm had started behind them, their eyes now filled with snowflakes. When the air cleared up, Jack was no where to be found. It was still very dark for a Saturday morning, even for where they were.

They went to turn around and head back when he was standing right there. He questioned why they were following him, they started to say about how he stopped that angel when Jacks eyes lit up. He immediately asked if they knew The Doctor. Standing there, not knowing what to say, they said yes. Jack bent down on one knee and kissed Amy's hand, introducing himself as Jack Harkness. He explained how he knew The Doctor once they had sat down on a bench. Amy hesitated but just couldn't deny it, she had to tell someone about how weird he was acting.

_"__He's been acting really weird lately"_ (Amy)

_"__How so?"_ (Jack)

_"__He cut his lip and told me he walked into a pole, when I asked him again later he said he really did walk into a wall. He said pole the first time, something is definitely up"_ (Amy)

_"__Anything else?" _(Jack)

_"__His Wrists, they were cut, like when you have super tight hand cuffs on for a really long time, they were all bruised and bloody"_ (Amy)

They all exchanged looks, worried looks.

Jack thought it was best if The Doctor didn't know he was there, or he would be extra careful about what he says. He had to get back to Torchwood in his own time stream, he helped Amy and Rory as much as he could.


	4. An Unconscious Mind

They went inside the TARDIS and looked for The Doctor, he wasn't there. They were looking for him for about 30 seconds, when he walked in, holding an ice pack against his right eye. He took it away checking for blood on the paper towel surrounding the ice pack. Amy wanted to scream at him when he said nothing had happened, but it was true, nothing really had happened.

He went to start explaining to them about regeneration energy, when his heard felt like it had burst. His vision was gone and everything was echoed, like a bomb had gone off right near his ears. He could hear faded screams coming from Rory and Amy yelling if he was alright, while trying to hold him up as his legs were to weak. This brought horrible memories from Gallifrey back to his head, making him want to yell but all that came out was "stop it!". Over and over again until he finally passed out.

Amy and Rory were siting there, beside the unconscious man, waiting patiently for him to wake up, but he never did, not once.


	5. A New Doctor

5 Months (3 Days) Later

The Doctor was still unconscious on the floor, he hadn't waken up at all in the last day and a half. His face was going pale and his breathing was harsh, they knew they had to get him to a Doctor so they tried all these different buttons on the TARDIS, but nothing was working.

It was a day later and The Doctor had almost stopped breathing, Amy was crying, sitting down with her hands over her face in the console room. Rory was desperately trying to fly the TARDIS back home, his eyes watering, but never crying. He didn't want to cry incase that made Amy even more sad than she already was, if that was even possible.

He was so frustrated and upset that he let out a big moan of sadness and frustration, punching the console with his fists. He had hit a red button, which sound came from, except it wasn't the button that was making sound. The TARDIS was moving. They both looked up, Amy crying even more with tears of joy. She rushed to The Doctors side in their bedroom, promising she was going to get him help and that he WAS! going to make it.

When they got back to their home, they went down to the Medical Centre immediately. The Doctor was taken in but they had to wait in the waiting room, filing out a medical sheet. The first question was the date, which they were going to write 29th of April, after being in the TARDIS for 3 days plus the one they had when they met Jack. Rory found a newspaper and realised it was actually five months in advanced, telling Amy so she could write it down. The other question was_How old is the patient? . _They didn't know what to write. Amy said he was 30 and his name was John Smith.

They waited for about an hour, refusing to leave him there. A Doctor. Chandra came out and said they couldn't find anything physically wrong with him, he was completely fine. They looked at her in a way that suggested they needed more than just that. She wished she could help more but she couldn't. That was when they had lost all hope and faith, he still hadn't woken up and Doctor. Chandra said he never would.

That was when another Doctor came in through the front doors of the Medical Centre, she seemed popular, as everyone knew her name. Apparently she was the best Doctor in the whole of London, except for THE Doctor, of course. Amy went up to her and asked her for her help, she said she would see what she could do.


	6. 2 Doctor's Under 1 Roof

She went to ask some questions, when Amy asked if they could talk somewhere more confidential. She almost had a worried look on her face, when Amy called out for Rory. They went into one of the store rooms, when she introduced herself officially to both Rory and Amy.

"Hello I'm Jones" She said in a confident voice. They introduced themselves as Amy and Rory Williams, before answering her questions. The had lied about his age and his name and other things as well. Martha was about ready to go in when they stepped in front of the door, stopping her from leaving.

She stood there, looking wide-eyed, when Amy had spoken up and said there was something they hadn't told her. She asked what it was, a worried look on her face. Rory said slowly, that he had two hearts and if she saw them in the MRI scan, not to freak out.

Martha was breathless, trying to speak but nothing was coming out. She looked at them both and said one word. She said Time Lord. They looked at her with surprised faces when Rory kind of blurted out "so you know The Doctor then?". Martha looked at him still speechless, mouth opened a bit and nodded.

She excused herself from the room and made a phone call, asking to speak to Jack. He answered the phone and she told him, he seemed surprised when she told him, The Doctor was in the hospital. She told him his medical status and he didn't sound as shocked as Martha thought he would be. Jack knew The Doctor was going to wake up, whether he died and regenerated or not, he had to wake up. He asked her to call him once the scan was over, they were going to see if there was anything wrong with his hearts, that could have cause the veins to brake over his eye. It might also explain why the blood in his wrists cut their own circulation off.

Martha let Amy and Rory sit in on the MRI scan because she knew how much The Doctor meant to them, with her being an x-companion and all.


	7. End Result

Once the MRI scan was done, Martha gave Jack a call before telling Amy and Rory anything. She told him that there was nothing wrong with his hearts or anywhere in the rest of his body. She told Amy and Rory leaving them devastated, her too.

They went in to see The Doctor, only to discover that he had a ring around his neck. It was just like the ones on his wrists, bloody and swollen. They could see it hiding behind his bow tie and his collar, which was now satined blood red.

Martha almost screamed, turning around to face the door, not wanting to look back. Amy was beside him, helping to stop the bleeding while Rory stitched it up. That was when a teenager stepped in, Martha went to shoo him out when she realised who it was. Luke was there, trying to hep his mum, Rani and Clyde catch a Slitheen in the building.

He looked at the body, only to see it was The Doctor (based after the episode "Death Of The Doctor", in The Sarah Jane Adventures), his heart beating rapidly as he saw the blood. You could hear Sarah Jane, calling out for Luke from the corridor. He didn't want her to see him this way so he ran out, acting like he didn't see anything. Rani had found the Slitheen and he was planning to blow up the hospital in 4 hours, but no one would ever listen to them.

She didn't know what to do so she called Torchwood, Gwen answering as Jack was busy. Sarah Jane swore she could hear a familiar voice in the background, when to her surprise, she heard the voice of one, Donna Noble. Sarah Jane had met her once when she was investigating a case, they were following a meteor all the way to her street and Donna recognised her name.

_(What if Donna remembered and kept on remembering, after "The End Of Time part 2" and she didn't die, she just kept living her normal life hoping to see The Doctor again.)_


	8. Slitheen's Shouldn't Play With Bombs

When Jack heard about what the slither were planning, he went down there immediately. He took Donna with him, she wasn't taking "no" for an answer. They arrived at the hospital 40 minutes later, meeting Sarah Jane in the waiting room with the others. Jack asked where Martha was and Sarah Jane was confused, she had only met her once, even then she didn't really meet her properly. ("Journey's End")

Before Luke could stop himself, he blurted out "she's in there with The Doctor" pointing, then quickly pulling his arm down, his cheeks going red. Everyone looked at him in surprise except for Jack, he knew of course.

They weren't standing there for long, when a small explosion ad gone off near the entry. The doors were sealed closed and the hospital was almost empty, no one had heard it go off. They all fell to the floor from the impact, quickly getting up and running down the hall. They came to a stop when they found themselves in a cross of hallways. There were 4 different halls and none of them could remember which one they came from, they all looked the same.

Everywhere they looked, they could see white plain walls with lights on the side. The Slitheen were coming closer, they could hear it. They were desperately looking for where the sound was coming from, when they saw Martha walking down the hall after seeing a glimpse of Jack. She started to do a slow jog, looking to her left and right every now and then. She asked Jack about the explosion, not seeing anyone else there. He told her it was Slitheen and she looked at him like he was crazy. Rani stepped in and hurriedly explained what a Slitheen was, Martha looked at the small group and nodded in a friendly way without a smile to each of them.

A Slitheen came wandering down the hall with a small device that was wirelessly connected to three different bombs. He was in his true form, the tall green creature, standing high above them, about 5 meters away. He pushed a button and they heard another bomb go off, they jumped and he was dancing on the spot happily. He had to left and the one big, red button in the middle was most likely the big, big bomb that was said to blow up the whole hospital, killing all the patients. The Slitheen pressed another button, making another bomb go off, when Amy and Rory decided to join them. No one really noticed they were there, they were too scared worrying about the big bomb about to go off.

_"__I'll finish all of you off, and then, I'll create an even bigger bomb and kill the entire human race"_

The Slitheen said with a laugh, so close to pressing the big, red, glowing button, when someone stepped in between them, raising a glowing green screwdriver.


	9. Lit Up Like Heaven

_"__Everyones vision was blurry and their hearing was almost gone, but no one gave up on the one man that came to save them."_

The whole room lit up, everything went white. For a second there, they could feel the heat surround their bodies, burning them. A big banging noise coming from every direction, yet they couldn't see a thing. When suddenly everything returned to its original colour but faded in a white tone, just in time to see the figure of a man that had saved them, fall down onto the floor. his breathing was harsh and they could just hear the faint sound of the word "Doctor", coming from near the bloody body on the floor. It was almost like everything was in slow motion.


	10. The Energy Within

When everyone was up and ok, they started to slowly walk over to The Doctor. Sarah, Luke, Rani, Clyde, Jack and Martha all knew who it was, except for Donna who was standing there clueless. Amy and Rory were trying to stand him up, with the help of Martha checking for a pulse. She couldn't feel one.

She immediately pressured her other hand to the other side of his neck, desperate for a pulse. Amy and Rory started to look concerned when she turned around, almost falling over. She looked as if she was about to cry when she turned back around, backing up slowly as one of her hands were on top of her head in a stressed way. Her other hand was on her hip and she was breathing harshly. Jack immediately stepped in to try and find a pulse when he told them to lay him on the floor. They did as they were told and Jack put his head to The Doctor's chest, hoping to hear his hearts beat. He started pushing on his chest, counting up. Everyone could see he was doing CPR but nothing was working. Jack didn't worry about giving him mouth to mouth because he could just regenerate, after all he was only in his eleventh incarnation. The room was silent, only breathing to be heard. No one dared to speak, when a bright, yellow glowing light came from The Doctor's mouth. It was regeneration energy, just like all the other times.

Instead of a "normal" regeneration, more energy came out of his chest. Everyone was blinded by the light but when it came to pass, they were surprised.


	11. Maybe Miracles Do Exist

Jack awoke on the floor of Torchwood with Donna a few feet away from him. Gwen was desperately trying to wake them up. When they did, they sat up in a rush, jumping to their feet and hugging each other laughing their heads off. They were happy to be home safe and that The Doctor would be ok.

Martha woke up in her own bed in London, next to her husband, Mickey. She smiled to herself sitting up and letting out a small laugh, ringing Jack and sharing the joy around. Gwen was looking at Jack with a look of stupidity on her face, just as Mickey was looking at Martha with the same expression. When he tried to ask her about it, she ran and jumped on him, into a hug, glad to be home.

Sarah Jane woke up in her bed, to find Luke in his, they ran outside to see Rani and Clyde. They were running from their houses when they met up in the middle of the street. They all went in for a big hug after a long day, even though it was only morning there.

And last but not least, Amy and Rory woke up in their bed on the TARDIS. Sitting up in shock, they looked at each other and ran to the control room. When they got there, The Doctor was playing with the controls on the panel. They stood there mouth open when The Doctor turned to them and smiled. He saw the look on their faces and asked what was wrong. They had suspected that he had not had the dream, well nightmare to them, that they had, had. They acted quickly and closed their mouths like nothing was wrong.

Amy couldn't help it but smile the biggest smile and run up to him, giving him the biggest hug ever.

" _Never leave us, ok?" _She whispered into his ear quietly.

"_Never!" _He said, smiling to himself.

Amy smiled and let out a small giggle, she knew that everyone would be alright, Including _her _Doctor.


End file.
